mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garfield1601
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Wolverine page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 02:41, 7 July 2012 Good news http://www.m11766.webs.com/ You can get Feathers there for M.U.G.E.N. '-Gordon' Thanks. By the way, would you like to see any characters I'd like to see? Only Black Widow. '-Gordon' Really? Please, I repeat, PLEASE! Do not put any new W.I.P pages. It's a new rule. If you post a lot, you could possible get banned by us admins. So please don't make character pages until they are released. '-Gordon' Possibly* Twinkie The Kid sprites can you make me twinke the kid sprites because i want to make him.can you add character select,hyper portrait,and win portrait Rapthemonkey (talk) 19:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 Maybe I could, but that would require shading, which will take up hard work. It doesn't really matter if it has shading or not i just need sprites Rapthemonkey (talk) 07:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 Okay. But they may take a while to finish. But don't worry. They'll be coming. Garfield1601 (talk) 07:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) are you almost done not to rush you i just want to know when its done Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO I haven't started making them........ yet. But they'll be coming. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just a tip Nice selection of W.I.P.s there, but I'm going to say it now - pillow-shading isn't highly respected within the M.U.G.E.N community at all. One of the main reasons people didn't like Claymizer's old stuff is because he used the pillow-shading technique (if you can call it that). Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not insulting you or your sprites (not that images have feelings anyway :P), but I think the shading on them could be more...realistic? I also found the shading on Elise's hair better in the non-shaded version TBH. 14:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. But I like the shading on my sprites like the way they are. By the way, what are the Gecko's eyes' colors representing besides black and white? Define V2 you want to know what V2 means? if you found already I still tell you, it stands for version 2 is that good enough info Rio Grande at your service (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. That's good info. I already know that it's short for version 2. i need your help could you help me with the sprites of dudley puppy and the angry beavers? i am asking you beacause your sprites are very good,i dont care if they are shadded or not, IAMTORBIE (talk) 02:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Because*, Shaded* (Sorry, I just tried to correct the misspelled words) I could, but I'm more into CN cartoons more than I am Nicktoons. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate all Nicktoons. By the way, thank you for admiring my work on sprites. Are Dudley and the Beavers your characters? Don't worry. I can draw them for you, but still I prefer Cartoon Network cartoons over Nickelodeon cartoons. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah i writed so fast,thats why i got misspelled dudley and the beavers are my chars by the way Cartoon Network is better for me,because in Nicktoons there is icarly and those cartoons i hate,also,dont worry about else kenny or spongebob angrynoahs made some sprites for me Sincerely - RageShenlong (talk) 20:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I-Carly is not a cartoon.Garfield1601 (talk) 20:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright anyways,i like CN more than Nick because it has DBZ wich is my favorite of all time Sincerely - RageShenlong (talk) 20:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i moved hey i moved because i realise that i hate the IAM fad in usernames,thats my new account,could you change IAMTORBIE to janembathedemon? also,how are going the sprites? All hail the best, casinolizardsplace (talk) 03:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) you are being mean to me if somebody calls me IAMTORBIE i take it as a meanie,could you change to Janembathedemon please How is that considered constructive criticism? How am I badmouthing others? Garfield1601 (talk) 01:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) i dont like being called that due to the IAM fad wich i hate because iamsheepman aka memy made it All hail the best, casinolizardsplace (talk) 01:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice sprites man!!! Keep up the good work. Eljosho1998 (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I love how you help me edit the pages thanks for helping me edit the pages i really appreciate it aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 23:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds By the way.. I could use the ALF sounds soon, just thought I'd ask. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 17:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll pull up the videos for you to rip the sounds from after you are done animating the sprites. Garfield1601 (talk) 17:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's Liz's Stance sprite I made Liz's stance sprite, like you said you were going edit it, try editing the sprites like my Jon. Maybe I should change the shirt. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) The shirt looks fine. But I'll give you one more spritesheet of ALF. It's his intro against feline characters (excluding Garfield because I already gave you an existing idea for ALF's intro against Garfield), but he opens bubble thoughts about cats and he thinks about having them for dinner. After that, he should say "You are no longer a cat. You are a bagel!" Here's the following cat characters he should have that intro against: Gumball, Nermal, Gumball's mother, and Tom. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I meant the... what's it called? Pillow shading? I meant that for the shirt, maybe her shoes as well, but whatever. Good luck! Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Permission Can i use the Spy vs Spy sprite?I want to make him.You,along with Jarquin10 are the best sprite creator Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO Go ahead. I don't mind. I'll create more sprites of the Spy. And thank you for admiring my artwork. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I think i am gonna cancel spy maybe arlene Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:03, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey NINJAGO No. I'm still going to make more Spy sprites for you. Maybe I could make Arlene sprites soon. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Fine ok i won't cancel spy.I do Arlene as my future and you misspelled still Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO I mispelled still? Not really. But don't worry, the Spy and Arlene sprites will be coming. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) TIS2012 Here Hey could you make sprites for me? I'm Making the Slinky Dog from Toy Story for M.U.G.E.N.! i could maybe, but I need to know how many legs Slinky should stand on (2 legs or 4 legs). Also, you forgot your signature. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Request about the Tina sprites Hey, man! I was working on my Lola Bunny for MUGEN. And may I have auqestion for you? Can you do the Tina Russo sprites for me, please? Because you're a good spriter and she could use the punch/hit/walk/win/lose states. She would be Lola's striker. Gillson23 That would be nice but, I prefer the original Looney Tunes. Garfield1601 (talk) 16:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) How is this i got a kermit sprite.i got it from webkinzspongebob's mugen video Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 I'm sorry, but that one does not look very good. I'm going to make a better Kermit sprite. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) is this better Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 You don't have to help with the Kermit sprites.Jarquin10 is helping me -Rapthemonkey Just a question.. How's Liz's, Nicole's, Sandy's, ect, sprites going? I haven't started on them yet, but I figured I'd ask. Also, ALF is up by 75% now, I just have to add the helpers, specials and the couch hyper. Also, he has that cat and Garfield intro. One more thing, what would be a good idea to add for specials for Sheldon? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 21:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll still working on Nicole's sprites. If I take too long on Sandy's sprites, you can ask this guy to sprite Sandy's sprites for you. As for Sheldon Cooper's hypers, add a hyper where he says Bazinga several times in a ball pit. Also, I can't wait for ALF! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 21:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, just wondering. I said specials, not hypers. Speaking of which, I have a new hyper: Sheldon says "Live long and prosper." and then Spock from Star Trek comes down and does, well whatever he does in Star Trek. Your idea was nice though. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 01:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Hey Garf, Beanfan updated his Nicole and Sandy sprites for me. He fixed Nicole's block pose by the way. Do you still want to edit his sprites? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 19:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but did he add shading to his sprites? By the way, I'm still editing Jon's sprites for your Jon V2. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) He said "Sadly, it would take me to long shade their sprites". So no. What about Liz? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on her sprites after I get done with Jon. Also, since ToonAlexSora007 is making Buzz, Vector and Lotso, I've thought your Woody and Gru would have special intros against them? Garfield1601 (talk) 23:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but not now. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) And another thing, will your/Iransonic's High Five Ghost have special intros against other Regular Show characters? Garfield1601 (talk) 23:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) If there are sounds for it, High Five Ghost doesn't talk much. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree that High Fives is usually found as a silent character. However, he talks sometimes. One interesting thing is, his current voice actor is the same as Mordecai's. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I know. The only episode that I can think of that he talks a lot is "Gut Model", and that's not a lot. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Help about my stage Hey Garfield1601, ¿can you help me on my stage? Just draw part of the crowd, because to me is hard to draw crowd. Here it is: NOTE: The signs and the T-Shirts drawings are erased, is because are secrets. TAS007 (talk) 2:41, November 18 2012 (UTC) You didn't reply to me. TAS007 (talk) 2:40, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I was just busy working on ideas for Zobbes. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ¿Can you help me after your ideas? TAS007? (talk) 3:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) My ideas are done, so sure. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) What kind of stage are you making? Garfield1601 (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Its an arena stage. TAS007? (talk) 3:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Garfield1601, i got a method to make the crowd easly, i ripped crowd from a WWF game, and i'm editing the signs and the T-Shirts :D. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 11:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) can you make a Sprite Sheet for my First W.I.P. hey Garfield1601 can you make me a sprite sheet for my first character i am making White Mage from Final Fantasy cause i have NEVER made a character before and by the way i like your sprites i would like custom sprites with Supers And 2 Hypers cause i am making it Marvel Vs. Capcom Styled Hyper No.1 should be Holy and No.2 should be Shun Goku Satsu and are you good at making a sprite sheet cause i really like to see a sprite of White Mage cause i am not good at making a sprite cause Plasmoid said NEVER use Paint and the bad thing is Jarquin10PA is very busy with sprites for other people. Thanks! -King Pig (Note thats my Nickname of AngryMugenBirds) I would like to help. However, I can't draw a sprite sheet because I'm not a big fan of the Final Fantasy series, but thanks for the admiration of my sprites. Garfield1601 (talk) 04:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's O.K. I see what you mean. But are you fan of Mario cause i'll be making Mario Characters soon as Future W.I.P.'s and you can request any character you want on my Blog Post or here just give me any request and can we also be friends as well. from King Pig Yeah. I like the Mario games. My favorites are Super Mario World and Super Mario Bros. 3. Garfield1601 (talk) 04:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) that's pretty cool mine is from 2003-2005 which would be Mario Kart Double Dash and Super Mario Strikers but i do have Super Mario Bros. 3 for the GBA which i still have though i don't play much of the 80-90's that much but Super Mario World it's good still. From King Pig Psst! Look who's done ;) Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Cue the ALF article to be created and videos to be uploaded in 3...2...1... :P 23:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Zobbes for creaitng the character, and Plasmoid Thunder for giving him help on the character! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 00:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Plasmoid didn't help at all. Still, I'll add the stuff later though. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 01:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) When you mean "add the stuff later", do you mean you'll update him with missing stuff (like the improved sprites, special intros, stronger AI, etc.?) Garfield1601 (talk) 01:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I meant the page, but yeah, that too. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can You Make me Better Port. of Black Yoshi hey Garfield1601 can you make me some better Hyper Portratits i made some crummy ones i made 3 Here's what they look like: Number 2: And 3: i'll leave you the Pictures to make me some better ones cause i am Reediting Black Yoshi to let him have a gun hyper -King Pig Sprite Sheet for the 2nd W.I.P. hey Garfield1601 sorry i asked you again but for my 2nd W.I.P. can you draw a spritesheet for my Dry Bones Character. Dry Bones is a Dead Koopa with bones and part of Bowser's Minions i was wondering i know your good at Hyper Ports. and Palettes but i don't want a palette for my character and also TAS007 can not draw the spritesheet cause he can only request from you only which TAS007 asked me on Deviant Art so sorry. -King Hamilton The 2nd (AngryMugenBirds) RE: Bad News PlamoidThunder already blocked Mugenfan. Thanks for telling me though. If Mugenfan makes another crude action, tell me if you want me to block him. Have a nice day. 22:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Have a nice Christmas and keep up on the good sprite work! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 22:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Problem solved! I saw what was happening to your profile and I blocked Dilster101. Have a nice day. BTW would you like your profile protected? 01:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes please. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. I've protected your profile. 01:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) My Request Hey, Garf! I like your favourite creators list. If you add my WIPs on your list, can you add my characters on your favourite creators list, please? Wlanman (talk) 20:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Are you looking at my comment? Cause, I'm getting tired of people ignoring my comment. (Wlanman) (talk) 19:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's just I have alot of hard work to work on. I'll think about it. Garfield1601 (talk) 19:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. But what about if you could add more of my characters? Like, you liked my Rocko and Rigby edit last year. (Wlanman) (talk) 20:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) About Alex the Lion I decided to use the GBA sprites of Alex the Lion that you gave to Zobbes, but I will edit those to make more actions. --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 21:06, March 14, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ¿Can you do for me this? Can you make for me an Arnold hyper portrait? ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sup! Hey Garf! It's been a while since I talked to you. How's the sprites going? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You mean the new ALF sprites? I'm still working on them. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that and Liz. Sorry, wasn't very specific enough. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) TAS007 said he will use the GBA Alex the Lion sprites I gave to you and he will edit them. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Permission Do you like Rocko's Modern Life, Dangermouse, Count Duckula, Invader Zim and Mr. Bean? If you like them, you could edit your profile. Gillson23 (talk) 12:57, Match 24, 2013 (UTC) Really BEANFAN!? You're requesting someone again!? If he doesn't like it, whats the point? You can't just request anything! It always get me so annoyed by what you're always doing. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 18:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Rocko is alright, never heard of Count Duckula nor Danger Mouse, not the biggest fan of Invader ZIM and I'm not that far into Mr. Bean. I do agree with DC250. It's really pointless and tideous for people like BeanFan112 to request me my opinions about such works. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) High Five Ghost Can I use your High Five Ghost sprite? I would like to use it. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 16:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC)